Vengeance Reborn
by Hoshi Angel
Summary: This is a re-edited version of Vengeance. I cleaned it up around the edges and I hope you enjoy it. Its a V/B, G/C, G/B, T/P, etc romance. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/Gt or its characters, so don't sue me (Trust me because the most you'd get is my penny bank, and it's pretty empty). Well enough with the legal mumbo jumbo, here's my ficcy so enjoy! ^-^

Vengeance Reborn

Chapter 1

Ì

"Every Action of our lives touches on 

some chord that will vibrate all eternity"

--Edwin Hubbel Chapin

"Excuse me miss, but I think you've had enough to drink." Said a fat, pink bartender (think Dodoria).

"Leave me be, I'm waiting for someone." Spoke a tall and petite woman. She had long orange hair that was braided tightly to her head (think princess Laya), she stared at the man with cold amythyst colored eyes which sent shivers up the bartenders spine. The woman wore a black skintight suit.

The bartender shuddered, "Yes mam." And left to clean some tables and let the eerie woman be.

Five more drinks later two men entered the bar. They wore black capes so that no one would see their identity. The bartender gave them one look and decided to go into the back room. 

Whatever these weirdos were going to do he didn't want to be a part of it.

"Are you ready Marika?" Spoke one of the men.

"Of course." Said the woman with a devilish grin.

"Good, we are counting on you." Said the other man.

"Good then lets talk about this little plan shall we?" said the woman as the two men took seats beside her.

-------

"Pregnant?" exclaimed Chichi, and Bulma. 

"Great now I'm going to be related to Kakarotto and his brats……" growled Vegeta with sarcasm.

"Oh Vegeta be nice" scolded Bulma.

Chichi smiled and hugged Bra. "I'm so happy for you Bra! Mother hood is the best thing a woman can experience. You'll get to have so much fun!" 

Bulma sighed… "Oh Bra I can't believe you've grown up! It seems as though yesterday you were still a child. I remember when I used to pick out your clothes and we'd go on long shopping trips. Oh and I remember your first word! It was Mama. And…"

"Enough with the reminiscing woman…….." growled Vegeta as he glared at Goten. "Lets go and spar boy." 

Goten gulped. Bra just glared at her father. "Dad leave Goten alone…" warned Bra.

Vegeta grumbled. "I just want to make sure that this 'boy' can take care of you and his child."

Goten was getting upset and was about to put his fist in Vegeta's mouth for such an insult when Bulma stood up from her chair. "Vegeta!!! Why are you being such a baka??? If you don't stop being rude, crude and socially unattractive to our guests then you'll have to fight me in a battle you could never win!!!" yelled Bulma. Vegeta flinched slightly from his mates yelling.

"Try me woman! You are weak!" Vegeta then grinned.

"Fine if you don't stop being a baka then I'll refuse to ever fix your gravity machine and you'll have to cook your own dinner." Growled Bulma. Vegeta just stood there and looked as though he would explode. Chichi, Goten and Bra took this time to vacate the premises. 

---------

Marika grumbled as the sleep gas filled her lungs. That was one bad thing about the mission that she had to sleep for about two weeks in her small space pod. Then again it was better then staring at the vastness of space for two weeks, although she hated the smell and taste of the gas. 

Marika began to feel the effects of the gas almost immediately and pressed the launch button on her pods control panel. Within seconds her pod shot into space. Marika smiled and closed her eyes but before she fell completely into her deep sleep she smiled and said "Vegeta you are mine…".

***

Read and Review. 

Hoshi Angel ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/Gt or its characters, so don't sue me (Trust me because the most you'd get is my penny bank, and it's pretty empty). Well enough with the legal mumbo jumbo, here's the second chapter of my ficcy so enjoy! ^-^

Vengeance Reborn

Chapter 2

Ì

What Doesn't kill me makes me stronger.

-Nietzsche

"Well?" said a voice from the shadows. The two capped men bowed.

"It has been done." Said the two men in unison.

"Good…" replied the voice.

------

Marika's small space pod shot through the sky towards it's destination Earth. In about two 

days it would reach the peaceful looking blue green planet. Marika though was still in the deep sleep but within hours the gas would wear off.

------

Trunks smiled as Pan turned over to face him in her sleep. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked. He loved everything about her. He loved her soft Raven colored hair. Her bright and cheerful smile. But most of all he loved her mind and soul. She seemed purer to him then other girls. Like a jewel that glistened in a pile of pebbles. Not that the other girls he had dated were horrid just that they never made him feel as though he was in love with them. 

Pan still asleep shivered and curled up to Trunks chest. Trunks smiled and said "I love you Pan." softly. He then put his arms around her and held her close. After staring at his sleeping love for a few minutes he made a pledge and whispered it gently to Pan. "As long as I live I will protect you with my life, my soul, my everything." 

-------

Bra awakened to Goten's snoring and the alarm clock buzzing. Goten was unfased by the alram clock's buzzing and looked as though he had been tossed into the bed. He had one leg hanging off of the bed. His mouth was gaped open and well he was tangled up in the sheets. Bra sighed and decided to make breakfast. The aroma of food always seemed to awaken Goten. 

Bra put her robe on and went downstairs to the Kitchen. She sighed and looked into the fridge. Even though it was stocked to its max it wouldn't last more than one meal, which meant that she would need to go to the store today. Now Bra understood why her mom and Chichi always went to the store. 

Bra sighedand started to cook an enormous breakfast.

Goten was still asleep and snoring when all of a sudden he smelled something that knocked him out of his deep slumber. He jumped on top of the bed and stuck his nose up in the air. Then it hit him, he put on the Son family grin and jumped off of the bed and unto the floor. He then ran to the kitchen where on the dining room table sat large piles of food. Bra had her head in the fridge looking for the jelly for the toast when she heard Goten storm from their master bedroom to the kitchen. She looked up at her husband and laughed so hard that she almost dropped the jar of jelly. Goten was still tangled in the sheet. How he had managed to run down the stairs without tripping was amazing. Bra stoped laughing when she saw Goten's facial expression. He looked confused. 

"Whats so funny B-chan??" then Goten's gaze fell upon the table once more and smiled. "Gee 

B-chan thanks for making me breakfast!!!"

Bra just sighed and then cursed at herself for sighing again….

-------

'Where am I?' thought Vegeta as he looked at his surroundings. He was on a planet that seemed strangely familiar. It was a beautiful place. The ground was covered in a thick bluish purple moss. Rocks in shades of Green scattered the area. Tall yellow trees with dark green leaves stood here and there contrasting with the pale purple sky. He could hear birds chirping near by. In all it seemed a peaceful place.

Then all of a sudden the pale green sky was replaced by a dark sky with crimson red clouds. Lightning and thunder replaced the musical chirping of the birds. The trees were on fire, the moss was black the rocks were the only thing untouched. Vegeta then picked up a smell, the smell of death, the smell of blood.

Within seconds Vegeta heard a women's scream. Vegeta flew to the screaming and landed on a rock. Vegeta cringed at what he saw. He was so unprepared to handle something of this magnitude that he just stood there watching one of his old memories that he had wanted to forget. For there standing before him was himself as a teenager, purging some poor planet of its life in the name of Freiza.

"Please, let my daddy go!" screamed a little girl as Vegeta prepared to drive a ki ball into her unconscious fathers chest. The girl had tear stained cheeks and was kneeling in a pool of blood by her mothers dead body. The girl was frightened.

"Is this your father? Hmmm… well then I shouldn't kill him, should I?" Vegeta then shoved the ki ball into her father's chest; the man let out a scream and collapsed. Vegeta then tossed the body on the ground by the girl and her mother's dead body, blood poured in streams from her father's chest. 

The girl choked on a sob.

"Prince Vegeta…." Said Nappa.

The girl blinked.

"What is it Nappa?" Spoke Vegeta as he glared at Nappa. "Your interrupting my game." 

"Sorry your highness, but…" Nappa turned toward the girl. "Frieza wanted this planets people to be sold as slaves…"

Vegeta growled at Nappa but then smirked. "Well then little girl, I guess you'll have to spend the rest of your life mourning your parents death and also knowing that you'll never get revenge because you'll spend your life as some slave."

The girl began to cry. "Your so mean…"

Vegeta smirked. "You think I'm mean? Wait until you go to the slave camps!" Vegeta laughed a devilish laugh.

The girl looked horror stricken.

Vegeta grinned.

The real Vegeta looked as the teen form of himself faded away as did the scenery, then slowly Nappa and the little girl's figure faded. Then all was dark and only Vegeta was in the empty dark void. Then Vegeta heard a sound. It was a sound of glass breaking. Vegeta was knocked out of the dream world and into the real world. He bolted upright and saw Bulma who was bent down next to her dresser.

"Sorry Vegeta, I didn't mean to wake you up." Said Bulma as she knelt down and picked up the pieces to a broken bottle of perfume. 

---------

Mwa ha ha!!! Chapter 2 is complete!!!! Thankyou for those who reviewed the first chapter of my fic! I hope to have the next chapter up by this weekend (I'm giving myself deadlines )! Oh and my website is almost complete!!!! When I finish it I'll tell ya and make sure you visit it!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/Gt or its characters, so don't sue me (Trust me because the most you'd get is my penny bank, and it's pretty empty). Well enough with the legal mumbo jumbo, here's the third chapter of my ficcy so enjoy! ^-^

Vengeance Reborn

Chapter 3

Ì

Everything is okay in the end. 

If it's not okay, then it's not the end.

-Unknown

Marika smiled slightly at the sight of the blue green planet. It looked so lovely she would almost regret having to destroy it. Oh well orders where orders and that's that. To bad though the planet would of made a pretty good vacation spot.

-------

Most of the Z force had assembled on Kami's tower. Vegeta, Trunks, Bra, Goten, Gohund, Pan, Uub, Marron, Piccolo, Yamcha and Dende had all felt the coming of something. They didn't know what but it didn't feel good.

"I feel that it is near…" said Piccolo.

"Me and Mr. Popo have sensed it also…" said Dende. "It doesn't feel right…" 

Bra looked at Dende. "Is it a new enemy?"

Dende sighed. "I just don't know, it feels negative but I can't be certain…"

"Why don't we ask King Kai?" asked Gohund.

"Yeah, he might know. He warned us about evil threatening the Earth before." Added Yamcha.

Dende then tried to reach king Kai telepathically. 'King Kai?'

'Hello? Oh it's you Dende. Need to hear a good joke?' King Kai laughed. 

Dende sighed 'No thank you King Kai, but do you know what it is that is coming to earth?' 

'It is a new foe that the Z senshi will have to battle. It is a woman by the name of Marika. She is a mercenary. She is coming to kill Vegeta I believe. As for whether you can beat her or not I am not sure. I'm sensing something strange from her. Something I havn't felt before…'

Dende stood there digesting all this information. 'Do you know exactly where she will land and when?'

'No not entirely but it will be soon, if I were you I'd use this time to prepare.'

'We will King Kai, Thank you.' Said Dende.

'No prob.' the connection between the two broke.

Dende came back to reality. Everyone had there eyes on him. Dende told them everything King Kai had told him. No one talked and an eerie silence fell over Kami's tower. 

Trunks broke the silence. "Well then I guess we should go get ready. We can all meet back here in about an hour." everyone agreed and flew off everyone except Vegeta, Piccolo, and Dende. 

Vegeta walked up to the small Namek. "Tell me, did King Kai say who this Marika girls boss is? The one who hired her?"

Dende hit himself over the head and sighed. "No I didn't ask…"

Piccolo looked at Vegeta. "You seem tense Vegeta. And it's not about this."

Vegeta growled at the Namek. "Leave me alone Namek if you know what's good for you, and you boy" Vegeta pointed at Dende. "Ask King Kai who sent this Marika girl." With that Vegeta flew off into the sky towards Capsule Corps.

Piccolo grunted and started to meditate. Dende sighed and tried to contact King Kai again.

--------

Videl hugged Gohund tightly. "Be careful"

"I will." Gohund looked at his wife. "Where is Pan?"

Videl smiled and winked. "She is over at Trunks apartment"

Gohund sighed. "Trunks is too old for her."

Videl frowned at her husband. "Gohund she loves Trunks and besides look at the age gap of Goten and Bra."

"Well that's not a very good comparison. I mean first of all he is my brother and second…" Gohund didn't get to finish his sentence because Videl kissed him. Then she pulled away.

"She loves him Gohund like I love you." Videl smiled.

Gohund sighed. "But she's still my Panny chan…"

"She's grown up but she will always be our Panny chan." Replied Videl softly. 

"Well I better get going." Gohund opened their bedroom window and was about to jump out of it when Videl tugged on his arm.

"Here's a bag of Sentzu beans." Videl handed them to Gohund. "Be careful." 

Gohund took them and smiled at her. "I will, I love you Videl." Videl smiled and Gohund flew off.

She then prayed for the Z forces safety.

--------

"Well I'm ready!" smiled Pan as she tightened her orange bandanna. 

Trunks smiled slightly."Pan chan, I was wondering, maybe you should set this fight out." 

"Nani? Trunks what are you talking about? Me set out of a fight your kidding!." Then Pan narrowed her eyes. "You think I'm weak huh?"

Trunks sighed. "No it's just that I don't ummm… want you to get, ummm… hurt. That's all.." Trunks braced himself for Pan's response. He was surprised when she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ohhh, Trunks kun you truly love me! How noble you want to protect me!!!" Pan smiled a huge Son grin. "But.." she continued. "I can take care of myself!" and with that she tickled Trunks. Trunks fell on the floor laughing. 

--------

Goten looked at Bra. "B-chan your not going to fight are you?"

Bra grumbled a "No…"

Goten saw Bra was upset. "Well your doing the right thing. I mean for the baby and all."

Bra looked up at Goten. "I know, I just sort of wanted to fight. Oh well.."

Goten sighed Bra seemed to be like Vegeta when it came to fighting. "Well after the baby you can fight me all you want!" 

Bra smiled at Goten's attempt to make her feel better. "Yeah your right, but your not much of a chalange you know."

Goten pretended to look offended. Bra smirked her fathers smirk and crossed her arms Vegeta style. "Well then I guess you better get going.."

Goten smiled. "I love you B-chan!" and then he kissed Bra good bye.

Bra smiled "Be safe and come home alive."

"I'll try." Goten said teasingly as he opened the door to their house.

"You better.." warned Bra teasingly. Goten smiled and flew off. Bra gently closed the door and said a small prayer.

------

"Be careful Marron." Said Krillen as he handed her a pack of sentzu beans. 

Juuhachigou smiled and hugged her daughter. "Take care of yourself kiddo and don't get yourself killed." 

Marron looked at her parents and smiled. "Don't worry you guys I'll be fine" thus saying she opened the door and flew out of her parents house.

Krillen looked at Juuhachigou. "She reminds me of you"

"I know, scary isn't it?" smiled Juuhachigou with pride.

------

Bulma looked at Vegeta as he put his boots on. He seemed to be on edge about something but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. "Vegeta?" she said softly.

Vegeta looked up at her. "What woman?"

Bulma hated when he called her woman. "What's wrong? You seem to be on edge."

Vegeta glared at his wife. "I'm fine woman."

Bulma growled. "Stop calling me woman, I'm just concerned about you!"

Vegeta snorted. "I've got to go now."

Bulma sighed. "Be safe…"

Vegeta smirked and gently kissed his wife. "Aren't I always?"

Bulma smiled slightly and Vegeta left.

------

Marika smiled as she looked at the closer approaching planet Earth. Soon she would land and nothing will stop her."

------

"Now the Game begins…" laughed a woman happily as her crystal ball lost the images of the Z fighters and her pawn Marika. She then stepped back into the shadows.

------

Mwa ha ha!!!!! Chapter 3 is complete!!!!!! Thanks again for the reviews, I hope you liked the third chapter. By the way the next chapter will be up I'm hoping by Monday. My web page is almost complete, I have three more sections to do on it but then it will be up and running. Oh and before I forget thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them.

^-^

Hoshi Angel

P.S. Thanks again for the reviews!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/Gt or its characters, so don't sue me (Trust me because the most you'd get is my penny bank, and it's pretty empty). Well enough with the legal mumbo jumbo, here's the fourth part of my ficcy so enjoy! ^-^

Vengeance Reborn

Chapter 4

Ì

Pick battles big enough to matter,

small enough to win.

-Jonathan Kozol

Dende sighed.

When Dende had asked King Kai about Marika's employer King Kai couldn't answer. He had gotten close to finding out who it was, but every time he did something flew him through a loop or knocked him out of his psychic connection. 

Dende was worried about this but decided to put it off until later. Right now there were more important things to do. Dende looked around at the Z senshi who stood here and there on Kami's tower waiting for Marika to come. All of the fighters were silent and only glances were exchanged from warrior to warrior. Dende turned and walked over to an edge of Kami's tower and concentrated on the sky. He hoped to find where Marika was going to land.

-------

Marika smiled as her small space pod entered the Earth's gravity. Within seconds it would reach Earth's surface. Marika braced herself for the impact.

-------

"OVER THERE!!!!" yelled Dende as he felt something powerful enter the Earths gravity. It was heading towards Murane city, not that far from Satan city. "It's going to land in Murane city!"

With that said the Z senshi flew off towards Murane city.

-------

A loud explosion erupted from the ground as Marika's space pod crashed down. Debris flew everywhere. Marika's smile turned into a devilish grin. "It's fun time…" and thus saying Marika exited her space pod. 

"You monster!!!!!" screamed Gohund as he kicked Marika from behind. Marika skidded about fifty feet away. She got up and wiped away her grin. Shortly after she launched herself at him. Her fist was aimed for his head. But it missed. Marika cursed at herself as Gohund turned around to send a ki blast toward her. Marika then smiled. Gohund shot the blast at Marika. Marika's body glowed when the attack made contact with her. 

"Your foolish!" shouted Marika. As she raised up her newly received power. 

Vegeta looked at Gohund from above. 'Damn it! She's wearing an absorber belt!' thought Vegeta. Gohund just stood there awestricken. The other Z fighters were the same except for Vegeta.

"Thankyou kind sir for that refreshing bit of energy!" Marika said teasingly.

"How did you do tha…" Gohund couldn't finish because Marika sent a small yet very powerful blast at Gohund. Gohund was flung back into a building which came crumbling down from the impact. Gohund stood up and looked genuinely pissed. He powered up from Super Saiyan 1 to Super Saiyan 3. "You will pay for the lives of those you killed you witch! How dare you!!!!" 

"Gohund!!!!" Gohund looked above to see Vegeta. "This is my fight boy" growled Vegeta as he powered up to Super Saiyan 4. 

"Gohund? Cute name.." Marika winked at Gohund.

"No, I want to.." Vegeta gave Gohund a glare that could of killed. Gohund powered down and flew to his friends up in the sky.

Marika studied this furry man. "So is hero boy over there" she pointed to Gohund. "Your son Vegeta?" 

Vegeta growled. "No he isn't…" Marika looked genuinely surprised.

"Then who is his father, I thought that you were the last Saiyan alive…" Marika stuttered. Vegeta grinned.

"I am but there was another…" Vegeta powered up eight ki blasts. "Prepare to die bitch…"

Marika smiled. "I will kill you…" said Marika.

Vegeta hit Marika with punches and kicks. Marika dodged some but she couldn't dodge them all. Pain filled Marika's body and she fell down on the ground. Vegeta continued to kick her. 

Vegeta grinned. "Tell me, who sent you and I might let you live." 

Marika smiled slightly. She hurt so badly. "My employer?"

Vegeta grabbed her left wrist and smashed it. Marika screamed. "Now tell me who sent you."

Marika bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. She then spoke silently. "I don't know my employer… they didn't want to be directly involved with me so they sent me two men to work out a deal. All I know is that whoever it was, was willing to pay a lot of money for your head…" 

Vegeta could tell she was telling the truth. "Well then that's too bad for you." Vegeta swiftly broke her neck. Marika's body went limp. All the Z fighters looked down at Vegeta, they were clueless. Vegeta grabbed the power belt and flew towards the direction of Capsule Corps. 

"Umm, what just happened? Was that it? She didn't seem that strong, did she?" Said Pan as she looked at Trunks. Trunks just stared at Pan.

----------

"Poor Marika…" Said a woman sadly in the shadows. 

"My Queen what shall you have us do?" asked the two capped men. The queen stepped out of the shadows. She had long White hair that fell down to the floor. Her skin was snowy white and her eyes were a light blue. She looked at the men. 

She smiled "I want you to go to Earth…" 

----------

Well that was chapter 4!!! I hoped you like it. I'm going to have the next chapter up either by Tuesday or Wednesday. Ohhh, and thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews. Ohh, and my website is umm having some complications that I need to work out. So hopefully I'll have it up by next week!

^-^

Hoshi Angel


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/Gt or its characters, so don't sue me (Trust me because the most you'd get is my penny bank, and it's pretty empty). Well enough with the legal mumbo jumbo, here's the fifth part of my ficcy so enjoy! ^-^

vengeance Reborn

Chapter 5

Ì

Sanity calms, but madness is

more interesting.

-Russel

Bulma looked at her watch and sighed. It was 4:30 am. Which meant she had spent over ten hours looking at this alien belt and still she couldn't figure it out. The belt itself was just a piece of chain that had an eerie buckle on it. It was the shape of a serpent but the serpent had red jewels in its eyes and a black pearl like thing in its mouth. As far as Bulma knew the belt was made of a metal unknown to Earth. It seemed to be strong but not as strong as steel. 'So what is it that makes you able to absorb ki?' thought Bulma as she picked the belt up. After about five minutes of staring at the eerie yet beautiful belt she put it down and decided to go to bed. Tomorrow she'd ask Vegeta if he knew.

------

Vegeta growled as he looked around himself. He was in Capsule corps. or what was left of it. 'This has to be another dream…' thought Vegeta. 

"This is no dream Vegeta" said a little girl from behind him. Vegeta turned around and gasped. It was the same little girl from his last dream. Vegeta looked at the child. She had white hair and soft beautiful blue eyes. "Vegeta this is the future that awaits you…"

"What?" asked Vegeta. 

"Look inside of the building Vegeta!" said the girl. "You will see what awaits you in the future…" thus saying the girl walked into the capsule corp. building. 

Vegeta put on a scowl. But if this was his future then he should see what it holds. Thus Vegeta entered the building, what was left of it. 

"Come Vegeta" whispered the girl. Vegeta followed the girl down a hallway. Then the girl stopped in front of a door. "You are the one to open it, Vegeta…"

Vegeta's scowl deepened as he opened it. The girl smiled and followed Vegeta in. "Now what?" said Vegeta. The room seemed empty except for two chairs and an old television projector and screen. 

"Take a seat!!" chirped the little girl happily as she plopped herself down in a chair. All of a sudden a bag of popcorn fell from the sky and landed on her lap. 

"This is my future? To watch old movies?" Vegeta folded his arms and closed his eyes as he set down.

"No Vegeta!! Your silly!!" laughed the little girl. Vegeta was getting annoyed and was going to leave, except for the fact that he couldn't. His body was lifeless it seemed.

"What the hell?" yelled Vegeta.

"Oh Vegeta your silly!" said the girl with a grin. "I don't want you to miss the most exciting movie of the decade."

"What?" asked Vegeta.

"On this screen you'll see the fate of your loved ones and friends, and you'll be helpless to do anything about it." The girl grinned. "By the way Vegeta, since we will spend so much time together I'd thought I'd introduce myself, my name is Kataki."

-----

Bulma walked into her bedroom and smiled. Vegeta was still asleep. So as quietly as she could she crawled into bed and fell asleep next to Vegeta.

-----

I'm Sorry!!!! I've been so busy with school work that I haven't had enough time to write anything (Damn you Chemistry!!!). I haven't even been on the computer this whole week (which is amazing for me to do). Well any way I am sorry but I hope your all not that mad. Plus thank you, thank you for all of the reviews!!! I think I'll have the next chapter up by this Monday or Tuesday.

^-^ 

Hoshi Angel!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT yadda yadda yadda... I am not making any money off of this story yadda yadda yadda... and I don't want to get sued yadda yadda yadda... Well enough with that, here is chapter 6!!! Sorry that I got this chapter out late. Oh well better late then never.

vengeance Reborn

Chapter 6

Ì

"It is not in the stars to 

hold our destiny but in ourselves."

-William Shakespeare

Vegeta looked at the screen. It seemed like he'd been here for hours. Flashes of his friends and family being killed were on the screen, there was no sound but Vegeta could tell that they were screaming. Vegeta tried to close his eyes and think of other things but he couldn't. It was as though his body had betrayed him. No, more likely that little witch Kataki was doing this to him. 

Kataki glared at Vegeta.

Not only was she a witch but a telepathic witch at that. Vegeta's eyes glanced upon the screen again. Vegeta saw on the screen his son Trunks being torn apart by a powerful blast. Vegeta quickly averted his eyes. Kataki smiled and looked at Vegeta.

"Vegeta? Are you getting tired of this? My, my, and here I thought you'd show some sort of emotion." spoke Kataki sarcastically.

Vegeta growled. "This is not my future you little witch."

Kataki put on an evil grin. "Really Vegeta? Well if I'm a witch then you're the devil in disguise." Kataki then stood up from her chair. "Oh and Vegeta, I can and will make this your future..." Kataki then turned away from him. "I think it's time for you to wake up now." 

Kataki then disappeared, then the room disappeared, and finally Vegeta disappeared.

-----

Bulma was knocked into reality when someone or something knocked her out of bed. She landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Bulma. Bulma looked up at her bed and saw Vegeta. He was sitting up right on the bed. "Vegeta?" spoke Bulma softly.

Vegeta stared into Bulma's blue eyes, but said nothing.

Bulma looked at Vegeta's face. He looked as though he was in a trance.

"Vegeta?" she asked again.

Vegeta turned his head away from Bulma. "I'm fine Bulma..." said Vegeta quietly as he got up out of bed. He headed to their bathroom. "I'm fine..." 

He had actually called her Bulma? Bulma was concerned. Something had to be wrong with Vegeta. 

-----

Bra and Pan looked through rack and rack of maternity dresses. 

"How about this one Bra?" asked Pan as she pulled out a baby blue floral print dress. It had a blue ribbon on the collar. (I know I'm not the best describer of clothes).

Bra looked at it and growled. "Cute Pan, real cute.."

Pan rolled her eyes. "Bra your only nine weeks pregnant and you don't even show that your pregnant yet, so why don't you just design your own maternity wardrobe?"

"That is a great idea Pan!" smiled Bra. Pan rolled her eyes again. Bra then looked at her watch. "Hey I think we better go get the boys."

Pan smiled. "Do we have too?"

Bra smirked. "Yup we have too."

"I guess your right Bra, lets go." Pan and Bra excited the store and walked towards the Satan City Mall arcade. 

-----

Trunks and Goten stood in front of their favorite arcade game. Capcom vs. Marvel (Well its my favorite arcade game so now it's theirs 0-o).

Trunks smirked. "Well Goten, I think you owe me a double chocolate fudge sundae with ice cream drizzled with extra hot fudge." 

Goten slumped his shoulders in defeat. "How could I loose?"

"Well, first of all you made the mistake of picking the Hulk and Iron Man." said Trunks.

"What's wrong with the Hulk and Iron Man? The hulk has some of the most powerful attacks in the game and Iron Man is fast." exclaimed Goten as he looked up at his friend.

"Listen to me Goten, Hulk may have strong attacks but overall he is slow, which is his downfall especially if you get someone fast like Gambit to go against him. As for Iron man, he is just an average fighter and can't stand up to a powerful fighter like Wolverine." replied Trunks.

"I guess your right..."Goten slumped his shoulders once again in defeat

Trunks patted his friend on the back. "Goten its okay, you got close to beating me this time."

Goten mumbled. "Fine I'll buy you a double chocolate fudge sundae with ice cream drizzled with extra hot fudge, but don't expect to get sprinkles or nuts and don't even ask for a cherry."

Trunks folded his hands Vegeta style and closed his eyes. "Well, I guess I can live with that."

Just then Bra and Pan entered the arcade. Trunks waved to them and the girls joined them.

Goten looked up at Bra and smiled. "So what should we do now?"

Pan smiled. "Why don't we go to the theater and catch a movie?"

Bra grinned. "Marron told me that there was a really good romantic movie playing there. I think we should check it out."

"But I don't wanna see a chick flick..." grumbled Goten. Bra and Pan rolled their eyes.

"Why don't we visit mom Bra? She might have that belt figured out. She's had it for two days you know." said Trunks.

"It sounds ok to me, how about you Goten?' Goten nodded. 

"I'll go too." said Pan. Thus the four left Satan city mall and headed for Capsule corps.

-----

Marron smiled as a warm sea breeze brushed against her face. It seemed so refreshing to her. Especially since she had spent her whole morning studying for her college exit exams. 

"Enough studying!" exclaimed Marron to herself. She needed a break. 

Marron looked out her bedroom window. 'Kami island is beautiful' thought Marron. She loved Kami Island. She had lived here since she was born.. This place is her home. Marron stood up from her messy desk and put on a pair of sandals. She looked at her self in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing one of her cutest outfits. It was a baby blue spaghetti strapped shirt with short Khaki shorts. 

"Well, I think I'll go visit Bra." Marron then walked out of her room and downstairs. Master Roshi was playing cards at the dining room table with Oolong (is that how you spell his name?). Master Roshi looked at Marron and smiled. Not in a perverted way like he does with other women he sees. Master Roshi always treated her like a duaghter that he never had. Marron smiled and said hi to Oolong. Oolong looked up from his cards and said hi but then he looked back down at his cards. Then she picked up the phone. 

Marron dialed Bra's cell phone number and waited for her to pick up. On the second ring Bra picked up.

"Moshi Moshi, this is Bra speaking," said Bra cheerfully.

"Hey Bra, I was wondering if I could visit with you a bit," spoke Marron.

"Well sure, I'm heading over to Capsule corps. why don't you meet me over there? Goten, Pan and Trunks will be there also." replied Bra.

"Well ok, I'll meet you there." Marron smiled, it had been a while since the whole gang had been together, unless you counted that fight two days ago with that Marika girl.

"Okay, Siyanorra Marron-chan!" and with that Marron hung up.

Marron exited the kitchen and went out side. Outside she saw her mother in a hammock reading some book. She was wearing a blue bathing suit. Her mother looked exactly the way she did when Marron was little. Her mother would say 'That's the benefit and curse of being an android'. Marron sighed and walked towards her mother.

"Hey Mar-chan," said Juuhachigou as she put down her book. She then winked at her duaghter "Taking a break from studying I see."

Marron smiled. "Yup, my brain cells need some R and R."

Juuhachigou smiled. "Ok but if your going somewhere be sure to come home by midnight. You need your rest for your exam tomorrow."

"I will, I'm just going over to Capsule corps. for a bit to talk to Bra, Goten, Trunks and Pan then I'll be back home." Marron then told her mom goodbye and went flying towards Capsule corps.

------

Kataki walked out of the shadows and started to glow. Her form changed from a little girl to a tall and beautiful woman. The woman smiled and summoned her crystal ball. Once it came to her she put her hands on it and it began to glow. She then stepped away and smiled. "Vegeta you are so stubborn. Oh well if you don't believe that I control your future then I'll just have to show you." 

------

Marron looked at the water below her. It was so beautiful. It was an aqua blue and clear enough to see the fishes on the bottom. Marron smiled as she saw a school of fish. "Its so peaceful." whispered Marron. Then all of a sudden it became dark. Marron looked above her. There stood in front of her a person with a huge cape on. She couldn't make out any of its features because it was hard for her to see.

Marron shuddered. "Who are you?"

The person smiled. "My name is not important girl, but you are very important to me" with that the caped person flew towards her. 

Marron tried to scream but couldn't, the caped person had hit her in the back of the head so fast that all she could do was cough up blood and fall into the waves below. The caped person smiled and picked her body up from the waves. The caped person then flew off into the sky with Marron's body in his arms.

"You will help us little one to destroy this world..." spoke the caped person.

------

Well that took awhile to write. Sorry that I didn't make my deadline. I seem to have trouble with deadlines you could say I'm a procrastinator. Oh well..., and once again THANK YOU, THANK YOU, for the reviews. And for those who do read this story please write a review. I'd really appreciate it. As for the next chapter I will probably have it up sometime during the weekend (or maybe before ^-^).


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/Gt or its characters, so don't sue me (Trust me because the most you'd get is my penny bank, and it's pretty empty). Well enough with the legal mumbo jumbo, here's the seventh part of my ficcy so enjoy! ^-^

vengeance Reborn

Chapter 7

Ì

Good things happen to those who wait.

-Unknown

'Am I alive?' asked Marron mentally as she stared into the dark void that had seemed to engulf her. She felt no ground beneath her feet and as far as she could tell she was alone. She had tried to find Ki signatures but couldn't. Marron felt frightened and cursed at herself for not training. If she had trained more like Pan she might not of been in this predictament. 

Then all of a sudden out popped a woman with orange hair. "Don't worry." 

"Marika?" Marron exclaimed. "But I saw you die! Vegeta killed you!"

"My dear don't believe everything you see.." remarked Marika. 

"I don't understand.." Marron stared at Marika.

"You see my dear, Kataki my queen requires my service so she would not possibly let me be sent to hell for all of eternity." Marika grinned. "So she saved my soul."

"So why am I here?" Marron stepped back.

"Well, Queen Kataki could only save my soul. Lets just say that I plan to use your body." Marika walked towards Marron.

"Never!" screeched Marron as she started to power up only to find she couldn't. "What?!?"

Marika's smile turned into a smirk. "Whats the matter? Can't power up blondie? Gee did I forget to tell you that ki is not permitted here."

"Where is here?" asked Marron trying to buy time plus she was quite confused. Son Goku had been able to fight when he was an angel.

Marika laughed and then spoke. "Welcome to Mid. The realm between the living and the nonliving. It is an empty realm, a dark and endless void . It is usually never seen. Only those who know shadow magic can come here or teleport souls here. Only souls are allowed. Don't worry your body is alive just in a state of unconciousness, but when it awakes I will be the one inhabiting it" Marika pulled out a stone with a symbol sketched on it. 

Marron turned around and tried to get as far away as possible. Marika smiled and closed her eyes. She began to chant something. 

All of a sudden Marron fell over in pain. She felt as though something was being torn from her. All Marron could do was scream as a small pale-yellow globe exited her chest. The wound closed immediately. Marron was panting and felt cold, so very cold. 

Marika grabbed the globe eagerly and started to chant something else. Marika's chest ripped open and the orb went inside. Marika yelped in pain but regained her strength as soon as the orb went into her chest. "Now that I have the claim on your body I will live once again and destroy earth!"

Marron still drained gathered up the little amount of strength she had and charged Marika "I wont allow you to!" She tried desperately to tackle Marika but Marika jumped up and out of Marron's range. Marika laughed. 

"Damn you Marika! You and your queen will never succeed in destroying earth! Never!!" 

Marika smiled at Marron. "Don't be so mad! You will live for enternity. You should be greatful." Marika chanted a few words then disappeared.

"No!!!!" screamed Marron.

-----

"So when exactly did Marron say she was coming over?" asked Pan as she channel surfing. . Bra was flipping through a fashion magazine. Bra and Pan were in Bra's old room due to the fact that Goten had asked Bulma so many questions about the belt Marika had been wearing that Bulma chased them all out. Actually Bulma hadn't really discovered much about the belt at all, but did seem quite tense. 

Bra stopped her channel surfing and looked at Pan "She didn't say, all she said was that she would come over."

"Hmm figures, Marron probably changed her mind and went to the mall. Oh well." Pan continued flipping the pages of the magazine.

"So Pan when are you and Trunks going to get hitched?" Pan's face turned bright red.

"Bra! Trunks, well, hasn't asked me yet so… I don't know. Besides it none of your business!" glared Pan.

Bra grinned "Of course its my business silly! After all Trunks is my brother and if you marry him we will be sister in laws!" 

Pan frowned at Bra. "Well then its settled I can't marry your brother."

"WHAT?!?!?!?" screeched Bra. Bra felt as though she was going to have a heart attack.

"Only kidding!" smiled Pan. Bra sighed in relief and threw a pillow at her friend. It hit an unprepared Pan in the face. Pan smirked and picked up the pillow and she and Bra engaged in a pillow fight.

----

Trunks and Goten were in the kitchen scrounging up some food when Vegeta entered. Trunks was making a large sandwich and Goten had his head in the fridge. 

Trunks smiled "Hi dad." 

Vegeta scowled. "You brought Kakarot's brat here? I thought he had a house of his own with his own fridge."

Goten looked up from the fridge and smiled. "Hey Vegeta! I know your glad to see me!"

Vegeta grumbled something under his breath and left the kitchen. "Gee Trunks I don't think Vegeta is in a good mood.."

"How can you tell Goten? He's always in a bad mood." Trunks smiled as he finished his sandwich "Vwa la! The perfect sandwich!" Goten smiled.

----

Bulma cursed at the stupid belt. She grabbed it and threw it at the door. Which by coincidence was exactly when the door opened and in came Vegeta. He was off guard and it hit him directly in the face. Bulma laughed.

Vegeta grumbled. "What are you trying to do woman? Hurt someone? Not that you could and besides I thought you would want to dissect this belt."

Bulma glared at Vegeta. "I don't know how to use it. Do you, Oh mighty Prince Vegeta?" 

Vegeta smirked "Of course I know! You have to have a certain kind of magic to use it."

Bulma looked at Vegeta as though he were crazy. "Magic?"

"Shadow Magic, I believe." spoke Vegeta. "It's like the opposite of Ki. Ki deals with your body and soul while Shadow Magic deals with mental strength. Some life forms can handle both but when you have both you become unbalanced."

Bulma sighed. 'Why couldn't it need Magic? Look at the Dragon balls and besides through everything she's been through it shouldn't surprise her'. "Do you know how to use Shadow magic?"

"No. I've only seen it." Vegeta picked the belt up from the ground and placed it on her desk.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to put it on the side." Bulma wiped some sleep from her eyes and stood up with her coffee cup in her left hand. "So what do you need Vegeta? Some more training bots?"

Vegeta walked towards Bulma and gave her a passionate kiss. "No I just wanted to see you." Bulma smiled and gave him a wink. "Well I look like a zombie right now, let me take a shower, then you can stare at me all you want."

"Well I think you look beautiful just the way you are right now" Vegeta put his arms around Bulma and kissed her passionately on her neck up to her lips. Bulma giggled. "Vegeta! Stop what if one of the kids came in?"

Vegeta smirked. "It's not like they would be truamitized." Vegeta and Bulma left the lab and went to their bed room. ^.~ (me no write lemons so just use your imagination!!)

----

Marika woke up and smiled. Standing before her was Satako and Matako, in there billowing black capes. 

"Well? Is it you Marika?" Asked Satako as he stared at Marrons body with his bright green eyes. He had long brown hair in a pony tail. Matako stood in a fighting stance his short green spikey hair highlighted by his bright blue eyes.

"Matako relax its me you two." To prove her point she chanted something and a small black ball appeared in front of her. "See". The two relaxed. "Now lets get this over with so we can go home."

----

Hoshi Angel- I'm sorry! I've had a lot to do lately which isn't a very good excuse but its all I can say.

Vegeta- Pathetic human let me write it!

Hoshi Angel- Vegeta please I don't want you to gross out the readers..

Vegeta- At least I'd keep my due dates!

Hoshi Angel (glaring at Vegeta)- So sue me! Wait don't but I'm sorry forgive me? (clings on to Vegeta's leg)

Vegeta-Get off!!!!(tries to kick the panicing brown haired girl off of his leg)

Hoshi Angel- Not until you say you forgive me!!!!!

Vegeta (sigh)- fine I forgive you just don't ever be this late again!

Hoshi Angel- Ok I will try really, really hard not to! 

With that Hoshi angel lets go of his leg and Vegeta flys away.

Sorry people about being late but I've had a lot of life problems to face lately. I'll be better though ok? Ok! ^.^ And after you read this please leave a review! 

***Hoshi Angel***


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/Gt or its characters, so don't sue me (Trust me because the most you'd get is my penny bank, and it's pretty empty). Well enough with the legal mumbo jumbo, here's the eighth part of my ficcy so enjoy! ^-^

vengeance Reborn

Chapter 8

Ì

Failure is the opportunity to 

begin again more intelligently.

-Henry Ford, American industrialist 

__

A small girl silently dug two grave plots. Her body hurt from the physical labor but it did not distract the pain in her soul. She did not care though. She did care to give respect to her mother and father and give them a proper burial. She carefully dragged her parents' bodies into the plots and covered them with the soft damp earth. The girl held tears in her eyes. She would not cry, she would be strong. With a dirty sleeve she wiped her eyes. And stared at the once beautiful purple sky, now turned dark with bloody red clouds that thundered. The girl turned her attention back to the graves. 'They need name markers' thought the girl, she picked up two medium sized rocks. The girl then took a small sharp rock and carved names in the medium rocks. One was Miya and the other Piya. By the time the girl had completed this she was totally exhausted. The girl fell asleep on the two graves.

---

King Kai was speechless. He had tried to contact Dende but for some reason his psychic powers were being blocked. Which couldn't possibly be. He could always contact Dende or the fighters if there were trouble. So the question is who is blocking him? As he pondered this bubbles ran up and hid behind his master. King Kai looked around and felt something. Something he hadn't felt in so many years.

"Hello King Kai." Spoke a man who walked out from behind a tree. "I think we should talk."

---

__

A small girl with white hair silently boarded a large ship. Her once bright blue eyes were turning a grayish color. She did not care of her destination though she heard elders screaming that they were to be killed, that there would be genocide. But the girl could care less. If they died she could be with her mother and father in the here after. If they lived she could have revenge. Either way she would be satisfied. 

---

Marron cried out in despair. She was in the Mid, a vast expanse of nothingness. Nothing but the dark. She felt helpless. Like an animal. She felt so cold, so very cold…

---

__

A once happy girl now stood in a room. Her hands and feet were in chains. Her face expressionless. Her eyes glazed over and uncaring, her once beautiful white hair tangled with blood and dirt. Her blue dress tattered and was barely able to cover her. But she did not care. She couldn't care for anything until she killed the monster. The monster that killed her parents and her childhood. 

---

Marika grinned as she stepped into the fresh night air. Marika swept a strand of her newly acquired hair out of her face. It felt so good to be out of the Mid. She powered up and flew to Capsule Corporation. She was going to have some fun…

---

__

The child had grown into a young and beautiful woman. She stared into the eyes of her master. She forgot how many times she had been sold. But the buyer was always a man. She had no valuable talents but this man bought her for a high price. He was a wealthy young man and very influential. He was a master sorcerer in the shadow magic and taught her on one condition, that she would help defend his dynasty. He had no heir and no wife. Of course the young girl agreed. This would help her achieve her dream, her dream of revenge. After five years they became lovers. The young girl was used to being a mistress with her other masters but this astounded her. He loved her and she loved him in return. None of her masters loved her for her mind like this man, they only loved her body and their own desires. True love was the first real emotion she ever had besides hatred since the loss of her innocence.

---

Bra was over joyed when she felt Marrons ki coming close to capsule corps. Everyone went outside to greet their friend. Marron was smiling, but something was different with her. Her eyes seemed so cold and Bra felt a strange presence in her.

Marron landed in front of Trunks and said hi to everyone. "Hi you guys". She winked at Trunks. No one noticed it except for Trunks who took a step back. Marron let out a small laugh and walked over to Bra. She gave her a hug. Bra felt a cold shock run up her spine. Marron leaned up to her ear. "Hi mommy.." she then stood back. Bra cringed at her tone. 

Goten saw this and walked over to Bra he too felt something was wrong with Marron. She felt cold. He held Bra's hand. Bra smiled at the warmth. They knew something wasn't right. 

Trunks and Pan also felt something but disregarded it. This was Marron their friend.

---

__

The woman with white hair was happy. Truly happy! Three years had passed since she and Crosis were married. She forgot of her revenge and held their three-month-old daughter in her arms. Their two-year-old son played in front of her with a rabbit like creature. Kianna was so happy. Her husband had taught her so much and they ruled his land peacefully. It was springtime and life seemed to have turned around for the good for her. This was her home and would always be. She even forgot about her revenge.

---

Master Roshi, Oolong, and Turtle were over at the Ox Kings house for a Card game tournament, which left Kami's house empty except for Juuhachigou and Krillen. Both were sound asleep. 

Juuhachigou awoke with a knot in her stomach. Something was wrong with Marron. She had to go and find her. Juuhachigou looked over at Krillen. He was snoring and had his mouthed gaped open. Juuhachigou shook him awake.

"What?" groaned Krillen. 

"Krillen something is wrong with Marron, I feel it." Krillen stared at his wife. Juuhachigou went over to their dresser and put on a pair of pants and a shirt. "Come on Krillen!" Krillen got up and got dressed also. Juuhachigou opened their bedroom window. She turned towards Krillen who followed her. She then turned back towards the window and was thrown back by a bolt of energy. Krillen ran over to his wife. "Juuhachigou are you ok?"

Juuhachigou pushed Krillen to the side. "I'm fine". Two men entered from the window. They smiled. 

"We are sorry but we must exterminate you both. Its nothing personal." Satako grinned as he pulled out a large sword. Electricity flowed from the sword. Matako held an orb like ball that radiated a green aurora. 

Krillen and Juuhachigou stood in a fighting stance. "What have you done to my daughter?!?!" growled Juuhachigou. 

Satako grinned. "Your daughter is both alive and dead in a sense. But you really should be more concerned with yourself."

Juuhachigou was confused and angered. Krillen looked at the man with green hair "What do you mean 'both alive and dead'?" 

"You don't need to know." Answered Satako. "Let us introduce ourselves I am Satako and this is Matako. Now prepare to die!!" Satako charged Juuhachigou with his sword. Juuhachigou was quick and dodged the swing. Matako charged Krillen with his orb. It shot out a bolt of green energy that followed Krillen. Krillen ran around the room trying to loose the bolt but couldn't. It hit and knocked him to the ground with a sickening crunch. Juuhachigou dodged another attack by Satako and ran to Krillen. Krillen was biting his lip to keep him from crying. Juuhachigou had tears in her eyes but stood up and took a defensive stance over her beloved. "You wont kill him or me! And you will pay for whatever you have done to my daughter!!" Juuhachigou screamed as she powered up to her max. 

Satako and Matako grinned and stood next to each other. They pointed their weapons toward Juuhachigou. Juuhachigou powered up a large blast. Satako and Matako charged her; Juuhachigou threw the blast at the two. Satako and Matako ricochet the blast toward Juuhachigou. Juuhachigou was unprepared and flew back from the blast, Krillen followed and they flew into a wall. Blood poured from a gash on one of Juuhachigou's cheeks. One of her arms was broke. She let it hang on her side. Krillen though was in a worse condition. He was unconscious and had gashes everywhere on his body. Juuhachigou glared at the two men who stood in front of her. 

Matako smiled slightly. "We will end your suffering quickly" Satako blasted Krillen into ashes. Juuhachigou cried out and went over to his ashes. 

"No!!!" Juuhachigou cried as she charged Satako. Satako grinned and sent a blast at her, Juuhachigou dodged it and prepared to punch Satako with her one good arm. Satako dodged her attack and elbowed her on the neck. Juuhachigou went limp on the floor. She couldn't feel anything below her neck. Her artificial spinal cord was snapped. Pain caused her to scream out. Matako walked up to Juuhachigou and held the sword over her head. Then he thrust it down in her head. Juuhachigou screamed out in pain and died.

---

__

Kianna gasped in horror as Crosis read the ultimatum. "It says that I either give up to Frieza and let him have my crystal mines or he shall destroy us all."

Kianna picked their one-year-old daughter up and sat down with their three-year-old son. "Why? We have always had good trade? Why do they want our land?" Crosis went over to Kianna and knelt by her. "Kianna I want you and our children to leave and live on Salaris, I have friends there who are loyal. They will protect you and the children." Kianna formed tears in her eyes. Crosis took one of his hands and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "We will be reunited I promise you and then we will live happily ever after. And our son will become a kind and gentle ruler. Our daughter will be as fair as her mother and will be the envy of all women and will marry a handsome prince. I promise you." Kianna smiled. She held her daughter and son close.

---

Everyone felt the rise of power. Vegeta sat up in his bed and got dressed. It felt like Krillen and Juuhachigou. He flew out of the window. Leaving Bulma asleep.

When Vegeta got to the island he saw his son, Marron(aka Marika 0-o) and Pan. Goten and Bra had stayed at Capsule Corp.

Marron(aka Marika 0-o) was laying by Juuhachigou's body and was crying her heart out. Pan and Trunks were holding each other and stared at a pile of ash and charred bone.'

Vegeta frowned and walked up to Trunks and Pan. "Do you know what happened?" Trunks and Pan nodded no.

Marron(aka Marika 0-o) stood up with tears in her eyes and walked over to the group. "We just got here, and, and, found them dead…" Marron (aka Marika 0-o) set on the ground and cried. The house was in shambles and Trunks felt bad. "Marron why don't you stay at Capsule Corp.? I'm sure Bulma wont mind." Marron(aka Marika 0-o) wiped her eyes. "You're a true friend Trunks, you too Pan." Vegeta looked at the island one last time. 

"There's nothing here, you all go to Capsule Corp. I want to stay here for a while." Vegeta wanted to see if there was any evidence or clues that could point him to the person who did this. Marron(aka Marika 0-o) , Pan and Trunks left Vegeta and went to Capsule Corp.

---

__

Kianna smiled slightly as her four-year-old son Klesso played with his two year old sister Anyssa. She feared for her husband's safety but was glad their children would be safe. Crosis' friends were kind and protected her and her children in a home on a desolate farm. Kianna let her children play outside with some of the servant children and had servants watch them. She needed to have a nice warm bath and relax. Kianna ran herself a tub and poured in some fragrant salts. She undressed and soaked in the warm refreshing water. _She could hear the children laughing outside and smiled. Everything would work out in the end._

---

Bra and Goten led Marron(aka Marika 0-o) to one of the guestrooms. Marron(aka Marika 0-o) smiled at them and thanked them. She went inside and closed the door and went to the room's private bath. She closed the door and ran water for a hot bath. But she wasn't going to have a bath yet. She pulled out a small device and punched in some numbers. A screen popped out and a face appeared on the screen. It was Matako. He smiled. "So how did you like our performance?"

"It was wonderful. I liked the cremation part. That was clever." Marron(aka Marika 0-o) . grinned.

"Does anyone suspect you?" asked Matako.

"No, not yet" grinned Marron(aka Marika 0-o) .

"Keep it that way," stated Matako.

Marron(aka Marika 0-o) grinned no one suspected her as really being Marika.

---

__

Kianna cried out in pain as she was told that Crosis and his planet had been destroyed. Kianna felt tears forming in her eyes but wiped them away. Her five-year-old son and her three-year-old daughter are the only people she had left that she cared about. "What will happen to us?"

Matako a young servant who had grown to love Kianna and her children. He smiled at her. "Stay here and we shall protect you and the children." 

Satako his friend came up also. "Please stay with us White lady." Kianna was referred here as the white lady, due to her hair. Kianna smiled. 

"I would love too but I can't they will be looking for me and my children. And I don't want to endanger you." Kianna ruffled their hair.

Matako and Satako frowned. "But I know you will be safe here." 

Kianna smiled and looked at the two boys. "Ok, I will stay. But only for a while until I find a safer place to go." The boys' faces lighted up.

---

Bra tossed and turned in her and Gotens bed.

Bra sighed and turned to face her husband and hugged him closely. "I'm scared Goten…"

Goten kissed Bra's forehead. "I won't let anything happen to you Bra, I promise." Bra sighed and tried to fall asleep. Goten smiled at Bra and also fell asleep.

---

__

Kianna held Anyssa in her arms as she ran. Matako held Klesso in his arms and Satako followed the two with a bag on his shoulders. They ran as fast as they could. One of the servants had sold them out to one of Freiza's guards. The servant was paid money but felt guilty so he went and told Kianna. Kianna was upset but did not kill the man. He felt bad enough and before they left, he killed himself. Kianna was angered but was more frightened. They were heading towards a secret shelter. Kianna could see it and felt relief. They were about twelve yards away from it when it exploded. The group was flown back by the blast. A dog like man stepped towards Kianna.

"I am Luitinant Buno, and you Kianna and your children are to be executed." 

---

So how did you like the chapter? Please Review. 

^-^

Hoshi Angel…


	9. Oooooooooooooo, ya need to read! ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/Gt or its characters, so don't sue me (Trust me because the most you'd get is my penny bank, and it's pretty empty). Well enough with the legal mumbo jumbo, here's the ninth part of my ficcy so enjoy! ^-^

vengeance Reborn

Chapter 9

Ì

Any failure will tell you success 

is nothing but luck.  
-Anonymous

Kianna tried to summon a beast of the dark to defeat Freiza's men but found herself unable to say the words. The dog man smiled.

"Poor Kianna, I'm guessing Crosis didn't teach you about the runes of protection." The dog man then pulled out an amulet that had a strange symbol on it. "This small amulet is a rune of protection. Each of my men are wearing one similar to this that will protect them from your rune craft." 

Kianna bit her lip. Crosis had told her of those runes and how they cancel out shadow magic but he also told her that they were quite expensive and rare. Kianna looked at her children. Two guards stood by Klesso and Matako. Three stood by Satako and Anyssa. Buno walked over to Kianna. Kianna stepped back.

"Kianna I don't know who to kill first." Buno looked over to the children. "You or the children." 

Anyssa held on to Satako's leg. Klesso stood by Matako and glared at the dog man. Kianna looked at her children and back at Buno. There was no hope. Without the use of her magic she and her children where defenseless. If they were all to die then so be it, but she would not be the last to live. She could not bear to see her children die. If she did she would crumble to pieces and take her own life. So she mustered all of her physical strength and charged Buno. Buno saw her and dodged her punches and kicks easily. He then blasted her into the ground. Kianna felt pain all over, she felt as though she were to die. And then slowly darkness fell upon her eyes. She heard screams and then only silence.

----

Marron(aka Marika 0-o) smiled as she finished doing some warm ups. It was 3 am and Marron(aka Marika 0-o) couldn't sleep. She was too happy to be out of the Mid and on her way towards revenge. Everyone still believed she was Marron except for Vegeta's daughter and the stupid mate of hers who seemed to sense something wasn't correct with their friend Marron. But who cares they aren't going to say anything towards the grieving Marron, their dear friend who lost both of her parents in the same night. Marron(aka Marika 0-o) then let out a small laugh, the real Marron has no idea of what is happening and never would. 

----

__

Kianna felt cold and empty. Was this how the afterlife felt? Was this heaven? Was it hell? She felt too tired to open her eyes. Pain coursed through her body as she took in a long breath of air. She had to be in hell. But then something warm touched her. Something warm and gentle. It felt as though someone was caressing her back with something that soothed her pain. She then smelt an aroma. A sweet and comforting aroma. One that made her breathing easier and less painful. She heard whispering. Were spirits around her? She wondered. Where was she?

---

Juuhachigou and Krillen's funeral was two days after their death. All of the Senshi the new and the old attended. The two caskets one with a body and the other with ashes and a few bones in it were buried next to each other. Marron(aka Marika 0-o) laid a rose on each grave. Following were Tien, Chaotzu, Yamcha, and Bulma who laid white roses on the graves. Vegeta stood back by a tree. Thoughts ran through his head. 'It didn't add up, why where they killed? Krillen was just a small, bald-headed man who wasn't even half as strong as Vegeta. And that tin can of a wife of his was just an android that was stronger but still a pathetic fighter. 'Was this the doings of the new enemy? And if so why did they kill the two?' 

"So Vegeta, pondering something?" Vegeta turned to see 17. 17's face was colder than usual. 

"Their deaths," grumbled Vegeta, "It makes no sense."

"That's about the same answer I came up with," 17 left Vegeta to pay his last respects to his sister and brother in law.

-----

__

Crosis held unto his wife, Kianna. She smiled. There in front of them played their two children. "Kianna, you know I love you more than anything don't you?"

"Yes Crosis I know you do." 

"Good, then I have something to tell you before you leave."

"leave? What do you mean?" Kianna hugged Crosis tighter.

"It is not your time yet my love." Crosis said soothingly.

"But, the children…" Crosis kissed her. 

When he pulled back she was silent. "They are dead, but they are innocents and have not been marked by evil so they will live on in heaven, with me. That is why I plead to you to not seek Revenge. It will only lead to your destruction. Please my love promise me that you will not seek vengeance." 

"But they killed you all…" cried Kianna.

"They will pay, trust me," spoke Crosis. Kianna bit her lip. "Please Kianna promise me, there isn't much time. I love you Kianna. I truly do." And thus the images faded away.

-----

Goten grinned happily as Bra brought out a plate with a towering pile of pancakes. "Thank you Bra!" after smothering the pancakes in butter and syrup Goten began to devour it. With his mouth full Goten looked up at Bra who seemed not to have even taken a bite of her pancakes. She looked upset. He swallowed the food. "Bra are you ok?" 

Bra stared up from her plate to her husband's big innocent onyx eyes. "I'm concerned Goten," she paused as she twisted the napkin in her hand. "About Marron, I don't know it's just that, I don't know what is wrong with her."

"There is something strange with her, but it might just be their deaths. Although I'm not so certain."

"About her parents death, don't you think it's odd that not once since then she hasn't called me?" Bra grumbled.

Goten sighed. 

Bra stared at her husband sadly. "Its just that, Marron seems so distant and strange to me, she even worries me sometimes. Like at the funeral, she seemed sad and she cried but was it all fake a ploy to make us think she was sad, and.."

"And if it worries you, then maybe we should go talk to her. Have a group excursion day. Then talk to her, and see if there is something else that is bothering her."

Bra smiled. "You are very wise sometimes my dear Goten." Bra then laughed.

Goten was stunned, "Hey! I'm a very intelligent person."

-----

__

Kianna awoke with a grumble that startled two figures that were sitting in chairs. Kianna looked at the room she was in. It seemed to be a cave of some sort. A fire roared in a corner of the room. Tables littered with different items were scattered around the room.

"Where am I?" Kianna tried to set up but yelped in pain her stomach ached. She laid back into a semi soft yet lumpy bed.

"Your awake I see." Spoke an old woman with dirty gray hair. Her clothes also had stains all over it. And her eyes where a dusty green with a yellowish waxy film that faded the green even more. Scars covered the left side of her face, but a sense of warmth radiated from her smile. 

"Its okay my dear, you are safe here." Spoke a bald old man with tattered clothes. His eyes looked as though they where sunken in and were a dark brown.

"Where am I? Please tell me." 

The old woman laughed. "You are in me and my husbands underground home. We are jewel miners. Those men who attacked you won't find it. Unless they figure out our maze, which is nearly impossible." 

The old man laughed at his wife and then sighed. 

"What?" asked Kianna.

The old man scratched his head "I'm sorry to tell you this miss, but the two young children who were with you died. We buried them for you. But the two older children are alive although they probably wished they weren't."

Kianna gasped, her children, her son and daughter. "where are their graves..." she said grimly.

The old man shook his head. "you are not strong enough miss to do anything right now." 

Then the old woman spoke up. "The two older boys you were with are alive for the time my dear."

She forgot about Matako and Satako. She bent her head down in defeat. The old woman placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"You are in no shape to be moved right now. Just rest and in a few days you can see them." The old man said.

"Don't worry those two kids seem strong, they won't die. Now get some rest." Then the two exited the room as Kianna faded into a deep slumber.

The old man closed the door and glared at his wife. He whispered angrily at her. "You know as well as I that those two children won't make it through the night."

The old woman sighed. "I didn't want her to have to much grief at one time. You know that's how your sister died."

"Hmph, my sister was a crazy old hoot anyway. Besides you still had no right to lie to her. Better she knows now, then later." The old man pointed a finger to her. "And when those two boys die you are going to tell her about their deaths." The old man then left. The old woman sighed and went to check on the two boys.

----

The real Marron moaned. Her body, no, her soul was weak, so weak. There was nothing Marron could do except think, think of her life. 

*Flash back

"Mommy!!!" squealed a chibi version of Marron with blond piggy tails and a pink polka-dotted dress. A slightly younger looking Juuhachigou ran to Marron and scooped her up. "I found you." Marron giggled. "Mommy now you hide!" 18 put the little girl down. "ok, but only count to ten." The little girl agreed and closed her eyes. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, ready or not here I come." Marron ran around the outside of Kami's house looking for her mother. As Marron searched around she heard a snap. Marron ran towards the sound and looked up in a palm tree. "I found you mommy!" Juuhachigou faked a look of being surprised but the chibi version of Marron bought it. Juuhachigou jumped down and sat by the tree. Marron sat by her mother. Juuhachigou looked at her daughter, "You know Marron, you are a very smart girl and you can probably be anything you want to be when you grow up, within reason of course." Marron grinned. "I already know what I want to be!" Juuhachigou was surprised and smiled. "What would that be?" Marron hugged her mom. "I wanna be just like you! The strongest and best mommy in the world!" Juuhachigou hugged Marron and if one looked close they could see tears of happiness in her eyes.

*End of Flash back

"Mommy…." Cried Marron silently.

----

In the capsule corp. kitchen Marron(aka Marika 0-o) while drinking some tea was contemplating what to do about Bra and the dimwit Goten (I'm not trying to bash Goten ^-^***) when the telephone rang. After two rings she decided to pick it up. "Uh, hello?"

"Hi, Marron? Umm its me Bra…" Bra seemed nervous, Marron(aka Marika 0-o) smiled. 

"What is it Bra?" Marron(aka Marika 0-o) spoke softly.

"Want to go shopping with me, Pan, Trunks and Goten tomorrow?" Marron(aka Marika 0-o) grinned. This would be perfect, she could probably kill both of them, leaving less people to fight in the end. "Sure, I'd be greatful, I can't sob my life away because of my parents death now can I?"

"Um… yeah I guess you can't, well then I'll pick you up both tomorrow at noon, we'll have lunch and then go to the malls. Bye." Then Bra hung up. Marron(aka Marika 0-o) hung up the phone.

Marron(aka Marika 0-o) smiled, 'Thank you Bra for saving me time.'

---

Ooooooooooh!!! Well I hope you liked it and gulp I am to inform you that I am going to be a better writer (meaning that I am going to have one chapter written a week instead of my usual skipping around routine) And as for that deal with Vegeta I would like to say "SOME ONE GET THE DRAGON BALLS AND WISH ME BACK!!! 'cuase I'm in the next dimension ^-^***' 

Lesson of the day:

Never underestimate the power of Vegeta…

Until next time!!!!! 

Hoshi Angel****


End file.
